


Jeheldefin and the Prince

by SoCanonItHurts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanonItHurts/pseuds/SoCanonItHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is currently under renovation! I didn't like how I was writing it and I am working on revising it to make it ten times better and what it should have been in the first place! Stay tuned for a new, updated first chapter in the next few weeks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeheldefin and the Prince

Looking at mermaids was forbidden. 

Thinking about the mermaids was forbidden.

Talking to mermaids was forbidden.

Being seen with a mermaid, would get you executed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the new version of Jeheldefin and the Prince!


End file.
